Absence
by Aelig
Summary: "Le silence, c'était effrayant. C'était terrifiant. C'était une absence que toujours on cherchait à combler." Et le silence, il est là tout autour d'elle - Et Katie le hait, de tout son cœur. Alors elle crie - sur Travis, surtout, parce que c'est tellement plus simple. Elle crie, et ça la soulage, Katie, parce que ça veut dire que Travis est là, avec elle. - OS, Tratie.


**Titre :** Absence

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnages :** Katie Gardner || Travis Alatir || Mentions de Connor Alatir, Cronos, Chiron, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, les dieux.

 **Paring :** Tratie ! (On ne se refait pas)

 **Genre :** Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort peut-être.

 **Chronologie :** Entre "La Bataille du Labyrinthe" et "Le Dernier Olympien".

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan. Cette histoire est de moi !

 **N/A :**

Bonjour tout le mooonde ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui ! :3c

Rien de bien neuf de mon côté, mais je reviens avec un petit OS donc ! Je l'ai écrit y a un petit moment, mais j'avais oublié de poster haha (faudrait que je compte combien de fois je dis ça moi /PAN). Encore du Tratie, parce que ce ship est grave cool mais que y en a pas assez dans le fandom français :c Du coup j'envahis, voilà.

J'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! :3c

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **ABSENCE**_

 **-X-**

* * *

Le silence avait ce petit quelque chose d'effrayant – cette absence soudaine et impromptue de bruits, de sons, comme si nos tympans s'étaient soudainement retrouvés couverts par une main qui voulait étouffer notre ouïe. Cette absence qu'on voulait alors combler, absolument, sans réfléchir un instant – cette absence que Katie comblait en parlant, parlant, parlant. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bavarde, pourtant – mais ce silence la glaçait d'effroi.

Le silence, c'était effrayant. C'était terrifiant. C'était une absence que toujours on cherchait à combler. C'était cette absence qui lui rappelait les batailles, les corps, le sang, les morts. Une absence qu'on voulait effacer et non voir danser devant ses yeux.

Alors pour percer ce silence, camoufler cette absence, Katie parlait. En fait, elle criait, hurlait même. Au moins, on l'entendait, on riait, on oubliait que juste avant il n'y avait plus rien.

C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

Bien sûr, Katie ne s'énervait pas contre n'importe qui. Sa – non, ses – cibles préférées étaient les frères Alatir. Bungalow d'Hermès, grands, du genre à foutre la merde et à jouer des tours sans arrêt. Les parfaites victimes, les parfaites personnes promptes à l'énerver – et puis, qui irait protester qu'elle était trop dure avec eux alors qu'ils embêtaient tout le monde ? Travis et Connor, poursuivis par une Katie les joues rouges de colère – quel spectacle coutumier ! Presque _rassurant_ , quand on y pensait – tellement normal, tellement familier. Ça avait cet arrière goût de _je suis à la maison_. C'était peut-être pour ça que les autres laissaient faire – ça comblait le silence, ça comblait les absences. Parce que bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que le bruit qui jouait les abonnés absents ! Il y avait les rires, qui se faisaient si rares. Il y avait les camarades – disparu, morts, qu'importe ? Ils n'étaient plus là. Il y avait l'insouciance, la joie – l'innocence. Tout avait un goût d'absence. Même la grande silhouette de Travis face à elle ne parvenait à cacher ses frères et sœurs qui s'étaient fait la malle – aux Enfers ou chez Cronos, seule Maman le savait. Même quand il posait ses mains sur ses yeux, ses oreilles, elle sentait cette absence jusque dans ses tripes. Même quand c'était pour la calmer et lui dire _tout ira bien, Kat, tout ira bien, reste près de moi, on fera tout pour que ça aille bien_.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Il le savait, elle le savait, tous le savaient. Tous s'y préparaient. Même les nouveaux, qui venaient d'arriver, le sentaient, le savaient – y avait un truc qui manquait, là, au fond, ou peut-être juste à côté. Y avait plein de manque partout, ou peut-être nulle part – peut-être qu'à force ils se faisaient tous des idées, qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce la folie qui les guettait ?

Quand Katie commençait à penser comme ça – incohérent, folie – elle allait crier contre Connor, contre Travis. Surtout Travis, bien sûr – elle l'avait toujours su, elle, que Connor était un peu plus gentil, un peu plus crétin parfois, mais qu'il avait cette étincelle d'insouciance au fond des yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir s'effacer. Travis, lui, avait cette maturité d'aîné – veiller sur un bungalow, voir son grand frère qu'on admirait tant essayer de renverser l'Olympe, tout ça. Ça n'aidait pas. Travis blaguait, Travis riait, mais parfois Katie avait peur en se rendant compte que cette petite lueur qui restait en chacun d'eux semblait disparaître chez lui. Elle ne le voulait pas – alors la fille de Déméter criait. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, la mine furieuse, rougie, des mèches de cheveux qui volaient devant ses yeux. Un jour, Travis l'avait regardée comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, et il avait dit _« Katie, tu es si jolie. »_. Puis il avait ri, et Katie l'avait frappé – mais elle n'avait pas oublié. Peut-être que Travis était un peu masochiste, parfois. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous masochistes, à s'accrocher autant à la vie – alors que dehors, tout autour d'eux, c'était la guerre.

Cronos n'était pas leur plus grand ennemi, bien sûr. Oh, il avait une bonne place, sûr – mais pas la première. Non, leur grand ennemi, celui contre qui ils devaient tous se battre de toutes leurs forces, c'était l'absence. L'absence de bruits, non, pas forcément – ça restait encore gérable. L'absence des frères et sœurs – partis au combat, tombés sur le champ de bataille, enfuis là où la vie était meilleure. Ça, c'était plus dur. Parfois, on avait envie d'aller les retrouver – pas toujours de mourir, mais passer de l'autre côté. Se reposer sur eux, encore, ou alors protéger les plus jeunes si fragiles. C'était si difficile de les retenir, parfois, de les convaincre qu'on se battait du bon côté. À quoi bon, alors que les parents étaient absents, que ces Dieux pour qui on donnait notre vie semblaient à peine le remarquer ? Oui, à quoi bon. C'était difficile de convaincre quand on était difficilement convaincu nous aussi. Katie savait pour quoi elle se battait, elle – pour la Colonie, où elle vivait depuis si longtemps. Pour ses frères et sœurs, les plus vieux comme les plus jeunes. Cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant, ses amis, les champs de fraises où elle se reposait, la forêt où ils jouaient à Capture-l'Étendard. Pour Travis, aussi – mais ça, c'était un secret jalousement conservé par son cœur, qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa tête.

Et puis, il y avait la pire des absences – pire que l'absence de chance qui en touchait certains. Il y avait l'absence d'espoir – ces moments où tous pensaient que tout était perdu. Qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Que tout était voué à l'échec, qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Ces moments où leurs rêves étaient hantés, leurs esprits prisonniers, leurs cœurs serrés. Ces moments où tous pouvaient basculer.

Étrangement, Travis savait toujours quand elle perdait espoir. Même quand elle était planquée au fond des champs de fraises, il venait la trouver. Parfois, il faisait le pitre, d'autres, il se contentait d'être là. D'autres fois encore, il la consolait après qu'elle ait fondu en larmes. Mais il faisait tout pour la soutenir à sa manière. Alors Katie se relevait, de nouveau prête à se battre – à aller préparer les plus jeunes, soutenir les plus vieux, veiller sur la Colonie. Carrer les épaules et redresser la tête, même le visage rougi de larmes, pour prendre les armes et aller au combat. Travis, lui, ne semblait jamais sombrer – elle ne savait pas si c'était de la force ou de la stupidité, peut-être les deux, peut-être autre chose. Elle lui avait demandé, un jour – il avait haussé les épaules. « J'ai plus grand-chose d'autre. ». Oui, c'était vrai. Possédés par les rêves, dépossédés du reste – absence de biens et de sommeil. Il n'en avait plus reparlé, elle avait fait celle qui comprenait, et puis l'instant était passé.

Entre deux disputes teintées de silence, ils se soutenaient. C'était une absence de tout, bien sûr – absence de bonheur, absence de romantisme, absence de papillons dans le ventre et de sourires niais. Absence d'amour, aurait dit Katie. Même si c'était faux – elle était toujours douée pour nier la vérité. Absence de douceur, aurait dit Travis. Parce qu'il avait des bleus sur ses bras, alors qu'elle pleurait contre lui. Oui, ils parlaient d'absences – mais c'était plutôt une abondance, entre eux. Abondance de passion, peut-être, quand ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, quand ils se retrouvaient après une quête où l'un avait dû partir et l'autre attendre, quand ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Abondance de baiser – dans les champs de fraises, bien sûr, entre deux bungalows, pour se soutenir, pour s'aimer, pour se souvenir de ce que c'est l'espoir et peut-être aussi croire en l'avenir. Abondance d'eux – se disputer, se fracasser, s'entre-déchirer, se retrouver, pleurer, s'embrasser, s'embraser, s'aimer. À deux. Ensemble. Croire, espérer, rêver. Ils ne refaisaient pas le monde, ne redessinaient pas leurs rêves colorés – ils attendaient, que la guerre passe, que les derniers morts soient brûlés, peut-être qu'eux deux survivent, aussi. Ce n'étaient pas une bonne période pour s'aimer. Mais si ce n'était pas maintenant, c'était quand ? Ils ne se le demandaient pas, ne cherchaient pas – Katie criait pour combler les absences et Travis riait pour rouvrir les cœurs.

C'était une absence de couple, surtout – rien n'était officiel entre eux. Oui, ils s'embrassaient parfois – rien d'important ! Oui, elle l'attendait quand il partait en quête, ou était-ce l'inverse – mais ils faisaient pareil avec tout le monde ! Oui, ils se retrouvaient ensemble, l'un l'autre, passaient du temps seuls à deux – mais parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre sous la main ! Oui, ils s'aimaient – mais ils étaient en guerre, et le temps n'était pas aux amourettes. Alors, tant pis – ce serait pour plus tard, peut-être, quand ils seraient en paix, tous. Eux, ils n'étaient pas si importants – juste une fille de Déméter et un fils d'Hermès perdus dans un champ.

Et ils attendaient. Ils attendaient que la guerre les rattrape, que l'heure soit venue de se battre. Ils attendaient l'air grave de Percy, les yeux scrutateurs d'Annabeth, ceux fatigués de Chiron. Ils attendaient que sonnent les cors et que le silence soit envahi de ses armes en métal qui s'entrechoquent, de ses armures qui se nouent, de ses souffles qui se brisent, de ses cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

Les étoiles brillaient encore injustement, l'air était doux, la nuit pour une fois tranquille. Ils attendaient. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, elle blottie dans ses bras, tous deux dormant. Ils attendaient. Oui, demain, peut-être que ce serait demain. La guerre, la dernière bataille – peut-être leur dernière bataille. Oui, ils attendaient.

Pour qu'enfin l'absence soit noyée par l'espoir.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3c Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos ressentis, et merci pour votre lecture ! *keur*

Je vous embrasse fort, portez-vous bien ! :3c


End file.
